1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an air-cooled outboard motor for boats with a diesel engine with a vertical crankshaft.
2. Background Art
This invention is a solution to many technical problems. It significantly unburdens the environment, uses less fuel and can even be used in running waters, whereas water-cooled outboard motors are not appropriate to use in some running waters due to high content of sand in such waters.
The known solution of an air-cooled outboard motor is a two-stroke petrol outboard motor, which makes it inappropriate to use in inner waters of some countries due to environmental regulations.
The solution of the diesel outboard motor is shown as an outboard diesel motor which is water-cooled and is because of this heavy in weight (approx. 100 kg). It is for this reason not convenient for smaller boats and for use in sandy waters (for example the river Pad in Northern Italy contains so much sand that the water pumps fail quite fast).